


Dirty Fist

by shawnz0901



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	Dirty Fist

Dirty Fist

1  
女人第三次从讲台上转身面对黑板的时候，他猛地朝着隔了他三排座位的左边扔了一个纸团。纸团在空气中化作一个质点，划过完美的抛物线落在讲台下方Steve的桌子上。

桌子的主人眼疾手快，在女人转过身之前把纸团捉在了手心里。他同时瞥了眼仍然忙于板书的女教师，然后飞快地转头看了看教室最后排向他扔纸团的男孩。

那是James Barnes，巴恩斯家的小少爷，此刻正一只手搭上座位的椅背，另一只手百无聊赖地弹着桌面。Bucky靠着椅背向后仰着，下午的阳光透过窗子照在他身上，额前的几绺棕发被染成了金色。他那两条不老实的长腿漫不经心地跨在椅子两侧，可怜的座椅随着他的姿势晃晃悠悠的支着，目光却紧紧盯着正在讲台上比划板书的女人，像是刚刚朝同学扔纸条的那个人根本不是他。

Steve转过脸，收回视线，女人正指示着他们翻开课本到某一个页码。Steve慢吞吞地把书翻得哗哗响，一边在课桌下打开了纸团。

纸条字迹模糊，让他根本读不清楚，他拉了拉课本让书本盖住自己在课桌下面的小动作，一边更低地凑上去读着纸条。那些字迹开始变得跳跃、黏稠，蓝色和紫色混淆成湿嗒嗒的一团。Steve揉了揉眼睛，顾不得会被讲台上的女人发现，努力想把那张窄小揉皱的纸凑到眼前，他知道那上面是Bucky的字迹，潦草得就像水牛城比尔队的每次进攻。Steve想，Bucky的功课永远那么差劲，差劲到巴恩斯先生不止说过三次再这么下去就不许他继承家业这样的话。

Bucky可从没有把自己老爹的这些话放在心上，他没功夫管这些，他忙着和Steve把每一个周末都耗在朗姆洛的地盘儿一场一场地打比赛，或者只是和Steve较量着看谁是第一个打穿160公分沙袋的人。有那么一秒钟，那些让人恼火的字迹在Steve眼前变成了Bucky的脸。巴恩斯家的小少爷总是那样似笑非笑地弯着嘴角，看着那些对Steve不客气的家伙或者是隔壁校那帮子恶霸的时候那双灰蓝的眼睛总是带着不耐烦的冷淡，但只要看到Steve或是那群爱围着他叽叽喳喳的妞们，Bucky脸上就恨不得笑开了花。

所有人都爱James Barnes，包括被他揍得鼻青脸肿的那些。Bucky就像是夏天，骄阳，踩得嗡嗡作响的机车，就算挨了他的拳头眼冒金星也会觉得他是力量与可爱化身的少年神。Steve捏紧了纸条，Bucky带笑的眼尾不知怎的和那团模糊的字母纠结在一起，他把纸条凑得更近，近到恨不得吞到嘴巴里吃了。Bucky写了些什么？放学等他一起去朗姆洛那儿打一场？还是他要先去应付那几个等他好几天的拉拉队姑娘？Steve用力想着，仔细回忆，急得仿佛四周的墙壁都开始向他倾倒——不，Bucky今天明明没带拳击手套——他今天穿了什么？尼克斯队的球衣？拳击短裤？

Bucky那含笑的脸从纸条的边缘碎裂了，模糊成团的字迹刀割一样刻进他的脑子，Steve的手捂住了脸。他周围的一切，教师，讲台，黑板前的女人，落下纸团的桌面，支着椅子似笑非笑的Bucky，一切开始下沉，像撞了冰山的巨轮一样倾斜然后下沉。Steve心跳得像是从二十层高楼坠落到楼底，然后他猛烈地喘息着睁眼，发现这是一个梦。

2  
那只是一个梦。Steve在他硬邦邦的床板上清醒过来，深深呼吸着，回味梦里发生的一切，目光停滞在天花板的一处裂缝。  
Bucky已经离开整四年了。

Steve仰面躺了一会儿，不知道这是自己第多少次做和Bucky有关的梦，可能是几百次，也可能是每天如此。Bucky刚走那阵子，他整夜整夜的合不上眼睛，跑去朗姆洛的场子央求他让自己留下看大门。

「他妈的一对小疯子，」朗姆洛冲Steve没好气地骂骂咧咧，从口袋里摸出大门钥匙朝他脸上扔过去，「晚上你干嘛我不管，别他妈浪费老子的电费。」

然后Steve每晚在黑暗中捶打沙袋直到他精疲力竭彻底倒下。这种情况一直持续了Bucky离开的头一个月，直到Steve腰上和膝盖的旧伤复发到他不能再打拳赛他才不得不停下。

朗姆洛说的没错，他和Bucky都是疯子。

他们从小认识，从Bucky为他赶跑街上围着他打的混小子们开始，那可能是六岁，或者七岁，Steve已经记不清了，因为他常常以为他们是出生在一起的孪生兄弟。青春期以前的Steve瘦弱不堪，他14岁，或是更早些的时候，根本不能想象有一天自己也能站在场上打一场真正的拳赛。他在孤儿院长大，瘦得不如一张糖纸，还有哮喘，读教会学校之前，连每周的社区手工都要Bucky帮他完成一大半才能按时交差。

「如果没有Bucky我早就死了，」四年前Steve决定不再打比赛的时候他这么对朗姆洛说，「我什么都没有的时候，就只有他。」

留着络腮胡的中年男人没说话，只是狠狠地抽了口烟，深褐色的眼睛约过低着头把背包甩在肩上的Steve看向不远处人声鼎沸的拳台，烟雾弥漫在中年男人和金发少年之间。「我知道，小子，我是看着James怎么把你练成现在这个块头的，」朗姆洛收回目光，把烟叼在嘴上，声音模模糊糊的，「但是James现在活不见人死不见尸……如果你继续打下去，没准还能能碰上他。」

Steve只是顺着朗姆洛的视线转头飞快地瞟了一眼身后的拳台，冷淡地摇头。

朗姆洛便没再理他，牙齿咬着烟嘴从抽屉里翻出登记本推给一旁新来的人，嘴里骂骂咧咧，「……随你的便吧……哼，除了揍人，那小子还能干嘛？」

不再在朗姆洛那儿打拳赛之后Steve没了收入，他在一家汽车厂当了工人，每天工作10小时。他在工厂里唯一的工作是和另外一个搭班的伙计把加工件和成品搬来搬去，摁摁电钮，上厕所要按铃。和Steve搭班的是个黑人伙计，Sam Wilson，以前家在底特律，总是跟Steve说自己除了会干这个就什么也不会。他一天的收入是20块，中午休息四十五分钟，只够他和Sam溜出去买一个自动贩卖机里比垃圾袋还难吃的三明治。

他和Bucky高中毕业以后就没再读书了，Steve是因为没钱，而Bucky是因为Steve。五年前他们十九岁，Bucky和父亲大吵了一架，彻底和巴恩斯家断绝了来往，背着他的拳击手套敲开Steve那间破公寓的门。

「你知道吗哥们儿，我爸居然还妄想我能听他的话跟卡特家的女儿结婚！真是太好笑了……」那时候Bucky和Steve挤在床垫上像讲笑话一样说着这些，他那双好看的眼睛皱在一起，「老家伙要是知道我和你打得火热，不知道会不会气晕过去。」

Bucky就像是夏天，骄阳，踩得嗡嗡响的机车。这些话总像神谕一般在Steve的梦里反复出现着，一遍又一遍，直到他在梦里意识到那只是梦，直到他再也看不清纸条上的字迹，Bucky似笑非笑的眼睛，Bucky双手握拳举到眼前的样子，还有Bucky对他说，嘿Steve，还不到时候，总有一天由我来跟你打一场，是的，总有一天。

闹钟机械的声音猛然响起，像一把小刀直白地在Steve脑海里割掉了那些关于Bucky的回忆。他眨了眨睁得酸涩的眼眶从床上坐起来，早晨五点十五分，他穿衣，洗脸，刷牙，带上门禁卡，和四年里的每一个早晨一样出门上班。

还未完全升起的太阳在他的脸上留下一点微乎其微的暖意。

3  
八年级，男孩们都开始因为下巴上冒出的胡须和梦遗感到焦虑，Steve却仍在和自己羸弱不堪的身板叫着劲。他不能和其他的男生一起上体育课，投出一个篮球就让他撑着腿喘上半天，更别提足球和别的什么了。Steve总是坐在教室前排的一角往他的作业本上涂涂画画的，他看不太清黑板上写的字，也没有游戏机可以打发时间。他喜欢画画，只能画画，幻想着有一天上帝能够对他优待，让豆芽菜Steve Rogers像他的好哥们儿James Barnes 一样，站在那些霸凌弱小的高年级恶霸面前出拳狠狠打歪他们的脑袋。

「有时候我觉得你就是喜欢挨揍，」Bucky第无数次踢跑那些对Steve的喝止骂骂咧咧动了手的小混混，撇着嘴得出结论。他刚结束了午休时间的篮球比赛，浑身是汗，棕色的短发湿漉漉地支棱着，脏兮兮的球衣抓在手上，「给我喝一口啦。」说着他毫不客气地一把抢走了Steve手里喝剩了一半的可乐罐。

Bucky比那时瘦小的Steve高一头，还不到十六岁就看着像是高中橄榄球队四分卫了。他举起易拉罐仰头猛灌一通的样子傻乎乎的，Steve在心里微笑了一下，脸上却紧绷绷的横着眉毛，「我可以跟那些家伙耗上一天，Buck，你再打架麻烦就大了。」

「是吗？」Bucky懒洋洋地瞥了一眼表情严肃的Steve，牙齿咬住空了的罐子叼在嘴上，他说话的声音闷闷的，「什么时候你意识到你自己的麻烦已经够多了，可能我才会真的懒得管你。」

几个穿着紧身牛仔裤的女孩儿迎面和他们擦肩而过，她们一走远就立刻转过身来指着Bucky的背影叽叽喳喳。Steve装作没听见那些关于「哇哦八年级的那个James简直辣透了」或者「为什么他身边总是跟着个板着脸的小个子」之类的话题，他只是不置可否地低头盯着Bucky脚上的球鞋。Bucky走路晃来晃去，总是有意无意地把他肌肉结实的手臂蹭上Steve削瘦的肩膀，或是猛地搂上Steve的胳膊，用力地快要把他搂进自己的怀里。

而Bucky像是永远也意识不到这点，继续乐此不疲地跟他的好哥们儿黏黏呼呼在一起。他们转了个弯进了教室，Bucky抬手把空罐漂亮地投进了教室一角的垃圾桶，伸手搭上Steve的肩，带着薄茧的手指蹭到了Steve的脸。他身上干净的肥皂气息钻进Steve的鼻子，让他在心里哆嗦着打成了结，「喂，哥们儿，听着，」Bucky低下头认真注视Steve的蓝眼睛，「放学等我一起，咱们去找朗姆洛。」 

Bucky跟他一起去过几次朗姆洛的训练馆，这个退役的拳击手以前为巴恩斯先生的公司做过安保的头儿，后来辞职开了家拳击训练馆。Bucky喜欢在把时间都耗在那儿，他跟在朗姆洛屁股后面乱晃，笑嘻嘻地央求那个留着络腮胡的中年男人教他认真打拳。Bucky喜欢拳击，打上一天的沙袋也不嫌烦，他说那是因为只有学会了这个才能帮Steve打跑所有他看不惯的混小子们。八年级的每个放学后，他们总是能在朗姆洛的场子呆到天黑也不愿回家吃饭，Bucky打手靶，Steve就坐在一旁掏出他的素描本安静地画画，他简直能闭上眼睛画出Bucky手臂上每一块肌肉发力时鼓起来的线条。

4  
Bucky带Steve去找朗姆洛时向朗姆洛提出的要求是训练Steve，直到他们的体能都够资格报名参加中量级比赛为止。

「什么？你要我帮你训练他？」朗姆洛以为自己听错了，拧着眉毛打量着两个背着书包跑来他场子的男孩，「老天，你能保证这小子每天跑上十五公里不犯哮喘吗？还是你想他死在我这儿？」

但最后朗姆洛还是答应了，在Bucky陪Steve每天四点半起床跑十五公里跑了大半个月之后。Bucky对Steve的训练正式开始，他们几乎把所有能翘的课都翘光了，吃蛋白粉和鸡胸肉吃到吐（Bucky无数次发誓再吃那玩意儿他就去连坐十次科尼岛的过山车）。那段浑身汗臭味的日子很辛苦，辛苦到Steve的半月板和韧带每天都在冲他撕裂着尖叫，但是只有他自己知道和Bucky比赛看谁先练出六块腹肌这种事有多么让他开心。

结果难以置信——居然是Steve赢了。那是第四个月，Steve已经增重到了160磅，足够到中量级选手标准线了，他们累趴在训练场的地板上。Bucky脸朝下，一只手不老实地去掀Steve的背心，「快给我摸下你进度如何了。」

他好哥们儿的手像条蛇一样滑上了他汗湿的小腹，带着凉意的手指还冲着那有点敏感的地方狠戳了几下，Bucky的声音听上去有点不满，「该死……你好硬。」

一开始他们之中还没人意识到这有什么不对劲，直到Bucky继续抱怨着拉长了声调，不依不饶地又掐又戳Steve的腹肌，「为什么你这么硬！我明明什么都和你一样的啊！我被骗了，朗姆洛——我要投诉！」

他的手就那样停在Steve内裤的裤腰，而Steve觉得自己的脑子快要被Bucky的这只手摸炸掉了——他很硬，现在，并且不只是腹肌。因为只要Bucky的手指再向下滑上半寸他就会摸到Steve的耻毛，以及Steve因为他的好哥们儿又戳又摸的手而开始勃起的阴茎。他不知道该怎么解释，他被自己最好的朋友无意中给摸硬了。

老天……可是Bucky确实那样做了。他的手向下摸到了Steve硬起来的老二，「上帝啊，Steve……」他快要把头埋进地板，声音沙哑得像是哭过，「……你真的好硬。」

「你被这样摸摸试试。」Steve压紧了声调干巴巴地开口，冲着天花板翻了个白眼，试图解释这是一种正常的男性生理反应。他们都没有意识到有人应该赶紧把手从老二上拿开，或者有人应该提醒对方拿开。Bucky像是把手里的家伙当成了自己的那根一样，无意识地套弄着Steve硬得撑起拳击短裤的阴茎，拇指时而带着力道摁上顶端的细缝，时而又娴熟地向下撸了一把他饱满的囊袋。而他因为Bucky的小动作爽得直吸气，指甲忍不住抠进地板。Steve不知不觉仰着头闭上了眼睛。

「恭喜你，哥们儿，干得漂亮……」Bucky不知道什么时候已经趴在了他的身上，两条腿分开跪在他身旁，屁股沉甸甸地坐在Steve的大腿上。Bucky居高临下的灰蓝色眼睛一眨不眨地望着他身形开始变得健壮起来的好友，「看看你，四个月而已，你就跟换了个人似的……」他自言自语着，伸手戳了戳Steve快要练出形状的胸肌，目光在他上身裸露在外的肌肉线条上巡视，带着点得意的精光，「这下子那些妞儿们可不知道她们应该看哪儿了，是不是？」

可真正不知道应该看哪儿的人是Steve。Bucky因为过量运动而红润不堪的嘴唇似笑非笑地弯着，白白的牙齿咬着一点舌尖，他想把手指直接伸进去揪住那条不老实的舌头直到把它含进嘴里，尝尝那到底是什么味道，他们身下冷硬的橡胶地板突然变得像软乎乎的棉花糖。

他们以前从没这样过。他们只是在通宵看球赛之后胡乱挤着睡在一张床上，早晨不小心撞到对方晨勃，或是睡得横七竖八的时候，Bucky毫无意识地把腿横在了Steve的腿上。他觉得头晕，或许由于大脑缺氧，有些欲言又止的话始终藏在一个人漫不经心碰到了另一个人的肩膀，或者是有谁画下一整本关于某个人的速写。他开始确信，感到Bucky的胯下也硬邦邦地抵着自己的大腿根。

「你们他妈的在练大腿绞杀吗James？」朗姆洛的声音远远地传过来，在空荡的训练场留下回音，他们都猛地一惊。Bucky动作灵活地从Steve身上翻身站起来，挑着眉拍了拍屁股扯着嗓子冲远处抱起手臂站着的朗姆洛喊，「对啊，我可是能连着锁Steve好几回，教练！」

但是Steve看到Bucky揣在裤子口袋里的手冲着训练馆老板比了个中指。

5   
「Hey Steve  
你好吗？  
这里很无聊 到处都是裸泳和晒肤色的美国佬  
看不出跟迈阿密海滩有什么区别 为什么我的毕业旅行要在这  
你好吗 和朗姆洛相处得如何 希望你没被他打断鼻梁  
想念你 如果你在就好了 至少能一起练习 而不是在他妈的写字  
想念你 B@Cancun」  
Jun 2009

「这就是你邮寄的明信片，Buck？」Steve皱着眉毛把手里印着海滩风景照的纸片翻来翻去，「有种东西叫邮戳，为什么我没在这上面看到这个？」

「哎呀，我只是忘了把它交给酒店的人帮我寄出去了嘛……」他最好的哥们儿抓了抓头发有点不好意思地笑了，伸手搂住了他的肩膀，「……证明我还是想着你的，兄弟。」

十九岁夏天，Bucky刚从坎昆的海边旅行回来，晒得Steve简直不敢认他，那一身几乎晒成深麦色的肌肉和Steve背心底下的肤色比起来活脱脱一个墨西哥人。

「你可以去纹个狮子，然后直接上场了，」Steve的拳头碰了碰Bucky浅褐色的手臂直咂嘴，「只要你能听我的——别总是一紧张就开始舔嘴唇。」

Steve没有跟去旅行，他一直呆在朗姆洛的场子做陪练挣钱。他需要钱，在他选择不读大学之后，他只能把希望都寄托在拳击上，试图用这个谋生。朗姆洛虽然总是脾气暴躁骂骂咧咧的，但对他和Bucky一直非常照顾，那可能和这个中年男人自己一直没有成家有关——朗姆洛养了三条大狗，每天早上都放狗追他们跑步。有时，Bucky和Steve无处可去，就把训练馆当成他们的家。

Bucky在学校里一直都更像个风云人物。全校都知道B班的那个James成绩不怎么样但打人很厉害，总有一大票追在他屁股后面的妞儿，就和他十五六岁的情形一样。只有一件事不同了。读了高中的Bucky不再像他七八年级时那样爱跟女孩儿们说说笑笑，还时不时叫上几个熟识一点的约上Steve一起出去玩。他开始变得有点酷，男孩们都知道他的拳头有多厉害，那些喜欢因为篮球场地这样的小事挑衅的小混混只要看到拿球的是Bucky就会自动灰溜溜地走开。他不像以前那样总是爱笑了，也不再搭理那些来自姑娘们的示好，就好像只有和Steve一起踏进训练馆才会让他真正地开心。

确切来说，是只有和Steve呆着，只要Steve开心，Bucky才会真的开心，像是从来都是这样，也从来都只是这样。高中时期Steve已经成了体重超过180磅身高六尺多的大块头，彻底和那个体弱多病的豆芽菜Steve说拜拜，终于能够站在拳台上打一场真正的比赛了。而Bucky却没怎么改变，这是真的，虽然他并不比Steve矮，只是肩膀没有像Steve那么宽厚结实——但朗姆洛一直说如果让他们两个认真地打一场比赛，未必就是看上去已经要去打重量级的Steve会赢。

他们从未面对面打一场真正意义上的较量比赛。有时候，通常是朗姆洛需要找点儿人热热场子的时候，Bucky就会轻巧地翻进拳台，勾起嘴角笑嘻嘻地叫Steve也上来和他来个决战，「来吧，Steve，他们都叫你什么？——美国队长？我记得——你该不会是需要一面盾吧？」Bucky语调轻快，眼睛里带着戏谑，戴着拳套的手抵着腰，他脑子里有一百种不同的能挑衅对手的笑料，但他永远不会对Steve来真的，他不可能去挑衅Steve。这不可能。

于是Steve会欣然应战，蓝眼睛盯着台上灰蓝色的那双，假装板起脸给自己缠紧绷带，然后顺着Bucky为他拉开围栏的动作低头垮上场子。人群开始朝着他们慢慢靠拢，有些在器械上训练的人也停下了动作，还在跳绳的收拢了绳子，靠在一边的柱子上抱起手臂。

6  
汽灯的冷光从吊高的厂房顶端直直的照射下来，他们在灯光下就像是被牵进斗笼里的两只牛犊，各自收紧了下巴脚上蓄势待发地绕着圈。Bucky会一直让Steve赢——人们喜欢看强者更强，也喜欢看弱者怎样去反扑，像是被猫摁在爪子里却不停扑腾着想要拼命啄回去的禽鸟，或者杰克伦敦笔下和野狼撕咬的人。他们瞪着对方，看上去都那么恶狠狠的，活像一对反目成仇的兄弟。气氛变得剑拔弩张，Bucky脚下矫捷地顿了顿步子，Steve知道那就是时机——他总是率先出拳——人群都看到金发的那个大个子猛地冲着棕发的少年挥出了第一记攻击，几乎带着风声，棕发的那个敏捷地侧脸格住这一拳，随即更猛烈地挥拳瞄准了Steve的颧骨。Bucky很灵活，速度极快，他懂得痛揍哪里才是让人最痛不欲生的选择——但不是对Steve，他红色的拳套还未真正挨上Steve的脸就立刻收紧打在了对方的肋部，结结实实的一下，所有人都听见了皮革揍进肌肉的响声，但Steve纹丝不动挨了这一拳，挥出去的手臂咬紧了Bucky的眼眶。

软组织淤血会让眼睛肿起来，那样就会失去视线，看上去也更惨烈。他们都不戴护具——没人喜欢看那个，那不像是在比赛，更不像是格斗，一点儿也不刺激。Steve的拳头挥出去的力量看着简直怕人，但Bucky从不怕他，Bucky就像是豹子，鬣狗，用不着呲牙就能扑倒他的羚羊，他太了解Steve的路数，更愿意（也喜欢）和Steve打一场漂亮的比赛——漂亮，意味着胶着，紧张，又带有强者获胜的力量感。所以他迅速地矮下身子躲过了冲着自己来的那一拳，双手护脸，他们动了动脚步拉开了点距离，交换了几下快速的进攻，Steve躲闪时的眼神皎洁，带着沉着的笑意。

「上啊，男孩！把他撂倒，把他撂倒——」周围的人群骂骂咧咧地吆喝着为他们出主意，「——把他逼进死角，男孩——」场子里热闹得像是WBO的比赛现场而每个人都在他俩身上下了至少500块赌注似的，吵吵嚷嚷的声音能掀翻房顶。可他们就是喜欢这个，Steve是如此喜欢——那些刺眼的白色灯光落进Bucky灰蓝色的瞳孔里的影子，Bucky弹跳着脚步和对手兜着圈的姿态，他收紧了下巴冲着你猛地来上一拳时侧脸绷紧的线条，他灵活地闪过攻击掩藏在手臂下面似笑非笑的嘴角。那样的景象让Steve一旦回想便心脏发疼，像是被狠狠地揍了太阳穴后眼冒金星。

又是几个回合纠缠下来，他们都有点分神了，Bucky像是把飞盘丢出去等待着Steve跑远了捡回来的训狗人，不知疲倦地和金发的大个子玩兜圈子游戏。他们连着好几回因为短暂猛烈的进攻撞在一起不得不分开，时间一分一秒地过去还是没有玩够的样子，人群开始发出不耐烦的嘘声，Steve再一次猛击向对方的下颌又被对方接住再迅速击回，他已经把Bucky逼得后背紧压在围绳上动弹不得。

「要抱他妈的回家去抱——」离台子不远处突然有个声音怪笑着在一群嗡嗡的起哄中响起来，「——谁他妈要看你们上来表演亲嘴儿？不好好打就滚，等不及来一发就去找个厕所——」

那个怪里怪气的声音钻进他们的耳朵，让他们都停下了手上的动作，「操你妈的——」Bucky率先猛地一把推开了身上正锁着他脖子的Steve，翻身从拳台上跳下来拨开人群，灰蓝色的眼睛里迸着恶狠狠的光，「——刚才是哪个婊子养的嘴上不干净？」

人群静止着，没有人敢动，也没有人敢出声——那并不是因为什么别的原因，只是此刻这个棕发的年轻人看上去就像一条彻底被激怒的狼狗，他原本会带着笑的眼睛因为怒火睁得像是个马上就会扣动扳机的狙击手，「再让我在这儿看见你这婊子一次我他妈打断你的腿。」

「好了……好了Bucky……」Steve从场子上下来，伸手拉住了Bucky的手臂，他已经把拳套脱下来了，声音压得低低的，「朗姆洛马上就过来，我们走吧。」

7  
「……你不生气？」Bucky靠在自动贩卖机旁边的墙壁上，嘴里咬着他的水袋，含糊地小声问站在自己对面的Steve。

「……为什么生气，」Steve拧开手里的电解质饮料也喝了一口，挑起眉毛，「因为他把我说成个基佬？」

Bucky伸手把水袋从嘴上拽下来，张了张嘴，想说点什么却又无声地垂下了头，继续叼着水袋的咬嘴。

Steve伸手去拽被Bucky咬得稀烂的水袋，声音闷闷地又开口，「他好像说的也没错……你那样闪避再进攻很容易和别人僵住，然后被叫停……不是个好的习惯。」

「是吗？」Bucky索性把水袋丢进一边的垃圾桶，抱起手臂撇了撇嘴含混不清地小声嘟囔，「我还以为你会说——那个混球说的对是因为你在上面真的想亲我来着。」

「……哦，」Steve被他逗笑了，差点被嘴里的饮料呛到，「……咳，好吧……是的，也对。」

这下轮到Bucky惊讶了，他瞪大了他那双因为不久前的愤怒而带着点血丝的湿润的眼睛，眼眶有点微微发红，他瞪着Steve仿佛他的好哥们儿说了什么伤天害理的惊世宣言，张着嘴不敢相信自己听到了什么。

「……Jerk.」金发的大个子微微蹙了蹙眉，向四周瞟了一眼，然后飞快地凑近了Bucky轻轻吻了他微张的嘴唇。

他吻了他。Steve上薄下厚的两片唇吸住了他的又很快放开了，像是猫咪的尾尖扫过手心，这太——太他妈的——「你……」Bucky刚开口说了一个单词又猛地抿起了嘴唇，眼神慌乱地扫射着Steve的身后，汗湿的胸膛上下起伏着。

「Punk!!!」终于棕发少年有点恼羞成怒地蹦出一个词，狠狠地把毛巾甩在肩上走开了。

8  
「……你为什么生气，Buck？」Steve靠着墙壁站着，蓝色眼睛注视着那个双手正在快速捶打梨形吊球的棕发少年。Bucky缠满绷带的手背带着力道打在球靶皮质的表面，发出砰砰的聒噪声，他没理睬一旁的Steve，只是目不转睛地盯着眼前飞快弹动的目标，随着节奏嘶嘶地吐气。

朗姆洛早就回去了，留下他们两个看场。天已经黑透了，训练馆里只有零星几个正在收拾装备准备离开的人，亮了一半的灯光衬得这栋旧厂房改造的场馆有些空旷，Bucky还在捶打球靶的声音弹到了四周的墙壁带着嗡嗡的回响。

他们不走。这是他们高中生涯的最后一个夏天，Steve和Bucky像是从笼子里彻底放出来的两头小兽，无所事事也无处可去。

他们总是呆在一起没个够，无论到了哪里都一个样，热狗车，游乐园，装备专卖店，晨跑，训练，睡觉，给朗姆洛喂狗，看比赛，看比赛睡着。十九岁，少年人的精力像是有点恼人的正午的太阳，能为了比赛和喜爱的拳击手争论个不休，一个恶作剧地把另一个钳制在怀里，或是另一个猛地挠一把这一个的腰杆。空气里弥漫着让人鼻子痒痒的热意和训练场特有的消毒液味道。

Steve总是很有耐心，无论是在一旁做一整天Bucky的陪练，还是等着那人把球靶捶打个够。Bucky的吐气开始变沉，他已经持续打了一个钟头了，汗水把他棕色的发尾打散又贴在他汗津津的脸上。少年穿着背心的上身湿的发亮，那就像是猎豹油光水滑的毛皮。

「再这么打你的手指会断掉的。」Steve提高了声调，有些严厉的样子。Bucky终于肯收回手不再去折磨那个梨形的球靶也不再去折磨自己的指关节了，他撩起毛巾擦着脸，伸出手示意Steve递给他水瓶。

训练馆里的人都走光了，只有他们这边还亮着两盏灯，直白的灯光把两束影子投上斑驳的墙壁。

「好吧Steve，向你道歉，」他的好哥们儿脸埋在毛巾里闷闷地开口，「你知道的，我也只有因为那时候你总是把自己弄得一身伤生你过一小会儿的气……」Bucky把毛巾重新挂在脖子上，露出一张笑嘻嘻的脸，「不过，你得保证以后别在那么容易被看到的地方亲我。」

Bucky笑起来就像是块红色的甘米熊软糖，那是Steve最能体会到为什么说「人人都爱James Barnes」是真有其事的时候。似乎Bucky的嘴角只是弯起那么飞快的一秒Steve就能想起以前无数次他这样的笑，和女孩儿们打招呼的时候，要和Steve讲起一句好玩的俏皮话的时候，要上场前歪着脑袋给自己缠紧绷带的时候，眼睛紧盯着对手脸上却似笑非笑的时候——那一定是犯规，那一定是——Steve分神想了一会儿（第无数次），WBA应该专门为James Barnes选手定制一个面罩，不然怎么可能有谁看到那个笑容还能接着一拳轰上他的脸？

「我猜——小Stevie一定是傻了,」Bucky一边解下手上的绷带一边拿手肘顶了顶Steve的胳膊，狡黠地眨着眼，「问你，哥们儿，那是你的初吻吗？」

Steve耳廓红了一圈，在暗处的眼睛变成了深色，他抬起眉毛看了眼一脸坏笑的Bucky，老老实实地回答，「……不是。问这个干嘛？」

「哇哦！」Bucky惊讶地瞪大眼睛咽下一大口水，随即笑咪咪地一把揽过Steve的肩，力气大到Steve差点撞到他的脸，「嘿哥们儿——你是什么时候亲了别的妞而且我竟然还不知道？快点说啦！快点！」一副Steve如果不详细描述他究竟怎么把自己的舌头伸进女孩儿嘴里的过程决不罢休的表情。

但Steve只是笑了笑，在Bucky搂住了他的胳膊下面耸肩，「你不会想知道的，Buck，毕竟我可没有你好。」

「哦拜托——」Bucky急了，一下子跳到Steve眼前面向着他，露出他拿手的委屈表情，「是以前我们四人约会里面的一个吗？也是金发，有点雀斑的那个？是不是？」但是Steve抿着嘴摇头，他又猜，「是去年才转来的那个亚裔！有点矮，单眼皮，屁股很翘，哦一定是她——我听见她跟Austin打听我们来着——是不是她？」可Steve还是摇头，但脸上的笑容扩大了——「最后一次机会，猜不到就算了。」Bucky表情严肃地捏着水袋，步子乱晃着倒退，「天呐Steve，竟然连我都猜不出来，告诉我，你他妈的是去亲了Scarlett Johansson吗！？」Steve笑得下巴都挤出来了，但还是摇头。

Bucky全身心都放在关注他好哥们儿的初吻下落上，完全没注意自己的脚下已经没有路了，结果他有点滑稽地撞到了身后的拳台，嘭的一声，他们都笑了。Steve立刻伸手去揉Bucky被撞到的后脑勺，他的好哥们儿笑得傻兮兮的，活像只被自己的尾巴绊倒的小狗。

「告诉我，Steve，」Bucky索性靠着拳台的围栏坐下，大大咧咧地伸直他那两条长腿，手指勾着Steve的衣角仰起脸看着他，嘴角有些委屈地撇着，语气软软的，「我保证不会笑你的，我是你的好哥们儿，告诉我，快。」

Steve没有说话。训练馆里的灯都被熄灭了，只有旧厂房顶上的气窗透出外面闪烁的灯光，光线把他的身影勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓，他抱着手臂站着，低头注视了一会儿Bucky湿亮的双眼。

9  
「告诉我能死吗？」Bucky一边把盆子里的莴苣叶戳得乱颤，一边忿忿地咕哝，「我第一次亲的是七年级隔壁班的那个妞——她那时候还戴牙套呢，我不明白这有什么不好意思说的？」

但是Steve只是靠着厨房狭窄的流理台，摇晃着手里的柳橙汁瓶子，「原来你那时候和那个牙套妹约会过，你还说你讨厌她戴那副愚蠢的眼镜，你抱怨过好几次。」

「喂，七年级——Steve，我那只是，只是——」他停下手里正切了一半的吐司片，拧着眉毛试图向Steve解释，但Steve立刻打断了他，「——七年级。七年级暑假你说你要教我练习接吻，我说的就是这个。」

这下Bucky彻底把手里的东西扔到了台子上。Steve在离他一步距离的空间里蹙眉望着他，对他露出一个Steve式的那种有些无奈的笑容。Bucky只犹豫了一秒，然后像是发现了对手破绽一样猛冲了上去，他的手搂住了Steve的脖子狠狠吻了他最好的哥们儿。

Bucky的舌头撬开了Steve的嘴唇，像块布丁一样滑进他的口腔，他的好哥们儿吻技一流，这一点在七年级的暑假Steve就得到百分之百的证实了。但那并不像此刻，Bucky吻得比七年级那个夏天更深更急切，他那么冲动，像是不把Steve的牙齿舔个遍就会失去呼吸似的，他的喉咙里发出小声的呻吟，却更像是渴求的哼声——Steve可以打赌他从没这么吻过女孩儿，他那些让姑娘们脸红心跳的小技巧现在一定不在脑子里——不然哪个女孩能受得了这个？辣到冒烟的James像是要吃人一样捧着Steve的脸吻得像头小狼狗？

「现在不生气了？」他们终于分开，Steve舔了舔被口水弄湿的嘴角，脸上带着绷也绷不住的笑，「说说看，有进步吗，老师？」

Bucky就站在和他鼻尖挨着鼻尖的地方，Bucky的双手还轻轻捧着Steve的脸，他们近到能呼吸到对方的呼吸。Bucky吃吃笑了，被吻得鲜艳的嘴唇弯着，气息喷上Steve的脖子，是暧昧的湿热，「印象深刻……不过需要多加练习，同学。」

他们都笑，抱在一起笑得傻兮兮的，笑到眼睛都找不到了。Bucky的手有一下没一下地摩挲着Steve的脖子，下巴搁在Steve宽厚的肩膀上，皮肤紧贴皮肤的味道和沐浴露的香味融合在一起。「Punk，」他小声嘟囔了一句，阖上了眼睛，像是喃喃着那些不着边际的梦话，「……我爱你哥们儿，我愿意为你做任何事……哦这可真肉麻。」

Steve的手温柔地摸上了Bucky还湿漉漉的发顶，他转头把脸埋进他的发间，「我也爱你，Bucky，七年级以前就是了。」

他们又笑了，笑得Bucky差点咬了自己的舌头，他捶了一拳Steve的腹肌，那儿又硬又结实让他忍不住咂了咂舌头，「题外话，老兄，你说朗姆洛会在这准备套子吗？」

Steve把他拉到眼前，意有所指地看着他促狭的神情，「这是什么意思？」

他的好哥们儿抱起手臂皱了皱眉毛，嗓子眼儿里哼了一声，语气里带着点戏谑的不满，「老师总得教点儿真材实料的东西吧，兄弟，还是你现在已经好到完全不需要我了？」

「先做完你的三明治行吗，老师，我总不能饿着肚子交作业？」金发的大个子侧过身子低下头去，从身后的流理台上捏了点面包块塞进嘴里。

他们溜进朗姆洛的办公室找套子的时候碰翻了几座奖杯，Bucky像是怕Steve下一秒就会消失一样紧攥着他的手，他们手心出汗，指尖滑腻腻的在桌子和抽屉表面留下一堆汗湿的指印。这和Steve想象的有点儿不一样。有时候，在吵吵嚷嚷的拳台上，灯光亮得刺眼，他们肩膀顶着肩膀纠缠成僵局，他会在被叫停的前一个瞬间突然想伸出手把Bucky真的抱进怀里，亲他脸上的汗珠，咬他湿漉漉的耳朵，抚摸他绷紧的肌肉线条——那样Steve就会犯规，被裁判拎起右手冲着人群警告——先生，在你们碰过拳套之后，这是一场公平友好的比赛——而他们之间从来不「公平友好」，要么什么都有，要么就什么都没有。

「看来朗姆洛老爹的确是个对着狗打飞机的单身汉，货真价实。」Bucky用力关上办公室里的最后一个抽屉，语调平平地发表看法，抽屉碰上柜子发出一声刺耳的哀嚎，「在这儿等我，哥们儿，我这就去买。」

Steve皱着眉，一把拉住了立刻就要冲出去的好友，「这儿离便利店还远着呢，你确定你是想用走的？还是我去。」

「嘿，听着，」Bucky冲着表情有点严肃的Steve歪头笑笑，语气里透着些不耐烦，像是个权威受到了质疑的老师， 「让我去——你确定你知道该买什么型号的吗？你能分得清凉感润滑剂和振动棒长得有什么区别吗？不知道就别跟哥哥争这个了——记住，绅士一点，OK ？」

这话听起来就像是他们小的时候，他还是那个总照顾着Steve的Bucky，仿佛他只是在说「没关系Steve」、「让我去」、「让我来做」，然后和Steve挤在他孤儿院的小床上通宵糊那些没完没了的纸盒子。「还好他们没让你缠线团，老天，不然我恐怕要比我妈还早学会编织！」Bucky一边冲他瘦小的好友笑着一边嘀咕着俏皮话，「那太糟糕了，不会有女孩子喜欢我的，我就只能一辈子给你织毛衣了。」

没关系，有我喜欢你啊，兄弟，那时候十二岁的Steve微微蹙着眉在心里想。但Bucky只是在开玩笑，因为人人都爱James Barnes，而那时他只是个总跟在James身边板着脸的小个子。

Steve用力眨了眨眼睛，看着他最好的哥们儿套上T恤，然后三步并作两步从楼梯上蹦跳着下去。Bucky的身影在阴暗的场馆里像一头灵活的雄鹿，他笑着，目送那个矫健的影子飞快消失在训练馆的后门。

10  
Steve已经做好了晚餐，莴苣叶，碎蛋白，鸡胸肉和干面包粒色拉，晚上有WBA的比赛，他们留下来就是为了看这个。Steve的旧公寓里没有电视机，他也不需要，他和Bucky呆在一块儿除了看比赛直播之外有太多比看脱口秀节目更值得做的事，其中就包括大部分的无所事事。Bucky喜欢和Steve偷偷骑朗姆洛的机车跑出去晃荡一个下午，Bucky喜欢坐在后座，因为他讨厌被吹乱发型，夏天聒噪的太阳照得人睁不开眼，把机车外壳烫得要冒烟。他们有时候会晃到科尼岛海滩踩一脚沙子，或者在小联盟赛季来临的时候溜进凯斯班公园看旋风队的比赛。但他们还是最爱拳击，Steve有时候会在棒球比赛中晃神，他已经太习惯于拳台上的节奏，10个回合盯得眼睛一眨也不能眨。

Steve把色拉碗和柳橙汁端到他们简陋的休息室，那里地方不大，除了床，电视和淋浴间之外堆满了旧拳套和训练靶，堆得快要碰上天花板。朗姆洛还在那儿摆满了装毛巾的纸箱，Steve就把晚餐摆在那些纸箱上，然后他在床边坐下，后背倚着墙壁，床垫被他180磅的重量压得凹陷下去，他仰起头，盯着门后贴着的卷了边的海报发呆。

是Bucky把那张枪花乐队的海报钉在那儿的。那已经是很久以前了，他们只是在每天放学之后跑来这里瞎玩，在那之前可能是朗姆洛挂的机车辣妹贴画，哦那可真是朗姆洛的风格，Steve摇了摇头笑了。朗姆洛真的有点儿像是Bucky的父亲，好多新来的人都这么认为过，气得中年男人把烟丢在地上放狠话说如果James真是他生的他老早就狠狠踢那小崽子的屁股了。十九岁的Steve胡思乱想着，脚尖一下下踢上瓦楞纸箱的棱角，钟表秒针一格格走过的声音简直像是赛场上的倒计时一样逼人。

枪花乐队的海报从他眼前挪走了，门板被大力地撞上墙壁，是Bucky晃晃悠悠地挑着眉走进来，带进一阵户外的风，脸上笑得开心极了，「猜我在哪儿买的？」他拍了拍鼓鼓囊囊的拳击短裤口袋，语气得意，「没想到加油站还干这个，搞不好他们真的用87#汽油冒充润滑剂了！」

但他发现Steve没有接话。Steve只是坐在床上看着Bucky，他们安静地对视，像是赛场上刚刚敲响计时之后的那几秒，心脏狂跳着跃跃欲试，谁都想第一个出拳打开局面，又想等着对方先发起攻击好捡到一个破绽。

这不太对，「操，」Bucky第一个小声骂出了一句脏话，紧接着冲上去猛地抱在Steve身上，他笑着，激动地喘气，搂着Steve的脖子一使劲两条长腿就攀上了他好哥们儿精壮的腰杆。

这下Steve不得不托着Bucky的屁股稳住他们两个，那小子就像是缠上了树干的藤条一样紧贴在他身上。Steve微微仰头注视Bucky闪亮亮的眼眸，Bucky湿润的嘴唇就在离他不远的地方，他想要吻他，想要尝他蜜糖一样的舌头，但Bucky却夹紧了大腿在他的身上攀得更高，他居高临下就像是统治了Steve的国王，又像是永远守卫在他好友身边的骏马上的骑士。

「比赛已经开始了，哥们儿……」Bucky舔了舔唇，声音沙哑地像是能沿着Steve的耳朵直接打磨进他的血管，那是犯规，裁判，是他先调情——「……你得先去洗个澡，再来交作业。」

11  
Steve擦着头发先从淋浴间出来，看到狭窄的单人床上乱七八糟丢了一堆的套子和衣服，他有点好奇，走过去一个个翻弄着那些五颜六色的小盒子，读着包装上的字母。

「……Bucky？」Steve拧着眉毛拿起其中最大的一盒——从形状上判断那里面装的是什么管状物——Bucky在淋浴间里模模糊糊地应了一声，Steve读完了盒子上的字，翻了个白眼冲里面喊，「是谁说他知道清凉感润滑剂和振动棒长得有什么不一样的？！」

「啥？」淋浴间的门被从里面拉开了，Bucky探出他冲得湿漉漉的脑袋，眯着眼睛一脸迷茫，水珠顺着他英挺的眉梢一点点滑落到下颌滴在地板上。

Steve撇撇嘴，从盒子里把东西掏了出来，将那根粉红色的流线型棒状物递到他眼前，「这是清凉感润滑剂？润滑剂还要装电池？」

「该死——」身上还挂着水珠的人瞄了一眼Steve手里的东西立刻捂住了脸，「——My God，Steve——噢对不起啦！我真的太他妈抱歉了哥们儿，谁让它们真的长得太像了啊！」他有点不好意思地缩回身子，大声咕哝了几句，然后水声继续哗哗响了。Steve想大笑，又怕被里面的Bucky听到，只好故作严肃，「总之，买了它的人不能浪费，就这么说定了。」

但是Bucky没有听到这句话。不然他或许会冲出来反驳一两句，像是「什么难道哥哥我看起来是第一次需要这玩意儿的人吗」或者是，「你应该再多点自信，Steve，你可不是个小男孩了」这样。十九岁的Steve紧张，恐怕连水流的声音也盖不住他心脏怦怦直跳的动静。这不再是十五岁的时候，他们并肩躺在训练场地板上因为一点触碰就青涩地勃起了，而是，笼子里关着的野兽终于挣脱了铁条和镣铐探出身来，是他所有的野心，他的拳头，他们像两头年轻的豹子一样兜圈子，时而又舔着彼此脖颈上的毛皮，要么什么都有，要么就什么都没有。

那家伙在淋浴间哼着跑调的Don’t Cry，Steve又想起Bucky十八岁生日那天晚上发生的事情。他们在一个朋友的酒吧里开生日派对，虽然有朗姆洛看着但他们还是沾了一点点酒精，Bucky是那么开心，他没醉但是咧着嘴咯咯直笑，无论是谁过来跟他拥抱祝他生日快乐他都热情洋溢地附送人家一记贴面吻，笑得圆圆的大眼睛亮闪闪的，还连着抱了朗姆洛老爹两回。Steve没有走上前去当着大家的面跟那小子来撞肩膀碰拳头的那一套，他们之间也根本不需要这个，他从酒吧里走出去，想叫一辆出租车来，他们谁都不能把车开回去了。

有个女孩儿跟在Steve身后，他刚在深夜的街边清醒过脑子就看见了她，她个子小小的，金发，笑起来脸颊鼓鼓的像一颗苹果。

「我还是想听你跟我说，Steve，」她突然开口了，夹杂在车流声中的话把金发男孩吓了一跳，「你拒绝我的原因是什么？」

他呆住了。在听到女孩儿的这句话之后。不知道是沾染了一点酒精的脑子变得反应迟钝，还是那些他根本无法说出口的原因，Steve低头看她，张了张嘴不知道该从哪里说起。

比他们都低一年级的Sharon，半个月前偷偷向Steve表白过，他那时才突然发现，居然还会有女生不是去在意总是跟他形影不离的好哥们儿Bucky而在意的是Steve，他有点惊愕。

有人影在他们身后模糊地滑过，女孩儿抱着手臂往一旁的街道挪动步子，Steve不能转身离开，只好默默跟在她比他矮上一头的倒影。

「我在短信里写了，」他咽了口唾沫，语调平平地开口，甚至听起来相当不近人情，「我不想要和姑娘约会，我以为这个理由足够正当。」

起风了，Sharon就站在路灯下面，闷热的晚风卷起女孩儿齐肩的金色卷发将它们抛在她脑后，那让她看上去平静但愤怒。他们已经完全把喧闹的酒吧和派对甩在了身后，可是Steve脑子里全是焦躁，他想赶紧回去，让巴恩斯那家伙呆在自己视线范围之内，他想要快点叫到一部回去的出租车，朗姆洛被Bucky灌了不少，他们该怎么把老男人弄回家？

「你有喜欢的人了？所以不想和我约会？」她质问，有点咄咄逼人。

Steve正想要回答这个问题，哪怕听起来凶巴巴的好不绅士他也想了断这个问题，但他刚要开口就被豆大的雨点劈头盖脸地打断了，他们的头顶炸开一个闷雷，刹那间雨声大作。

暴雨浇在女孩儿脸上，狼狈不堪，「我有喜欢的人，」他冲着模糊的雨幕说话，不知道是不是被听到，或许并没有，他看不见Sharon的表情，「对不起，但是——」

没有但是，她走了，跑开了，冲进瓢泼大雨之中，Steve看着雨束顺着路灯昏暗的光线落在地面，他耸了耸肩，发现自己已经浑身湿透，衣服紧粘在身上。

他回头，看见自己身后轰鸣的雨幕里，呆立着的人影。一点灯光投在那个人的身上，闪亮的眼睛，被雨水冲刷的脸庞和咬得通红的嘴唇，额发滑稽地粘在额头上，那是Bucky。

「Bucky？」Steve猛地一惊，心脏像是直接沉到了胃底，他想冲到他面前，但脚底却像被钉死在了地面上一样动弹不得。

他的好哥们儿就在离他不远的地方望着他，嘴唇颤抖着动了动，像是说了什么，但暴雨砸下的声音那样震耳欲聋，Steve什么也听不见。

「Bucky你说什么？」他摇头，想告诉Bucky自己没听到他的话，而Bucky只是呆呆地看着他，任凭雨点一遍遍冲刷身体，像汪洋中随波逐流的小船。

「车没油了！」Bucky突然冲他扯着嗓子大喊，声嘶力竭，「我说——车——没——油——了！！！」

车没油了。那家伙一遍遍喊着，Steve怔忡着朝他走去，Bucky喊得嗓子都哑了，Steve走近他，看到他湿淋淋的小脸，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，不知道脸上是雨水还是眼泪。

十八岁的Steve像个疯子一样在瓢泼大雨里抱住了他，那家伙湿透了的短发紧贴在他脸上，而Bucky的拳头软绵绵地一下下揍上他的肋骨，他知道他在哭。而十八岁Steve想对他说生日快乐。

12  
当他们都洗好了澡，煞有介事地坐在休息室的折叠床上，尤其是那些五颜六色的玩意儿还堆在两个人当中，Bucky又突然没了那股子小狼狗一样笑嘻嘻的狠劲儿，圆溜溜的大眼睛四处乱看，就是不敢看坐在他对面的Steve。

电视开着，声音很轻，比赛早就开始了但他们没有一个真的专心在那上面。Steve想着这里的空调上个月就坏了但朗姆洛那么小气一直不肯找人来修，热气从皮肤里渗出来，连带着细密的汗珠，刚洗过澡的清爽感很快就被黏腻的闷热取代了，这让他有点恼火。

Steve看向Bucky，哈，那家伙装作在研究自己的手指，骨节粗大带着薄茧的指节凑到眼前，煞有介事地认真看个不停。

「有点疼。」Bucky伸缩了一下指关节，撇了撇嘴。

「朗姆洛知道你这么练非扒了你的皮不可，」Steve说着握住了Bucky的手，也仔细地凑到眼前看了看，那上面其实布满了细小的伤口，常年勒紧绷带留下的淤痕，还有关节处明显而新鲜的红肿，「还是你其实真想打赢我？」

Bucky滑稽地嗤笑了一声，想顺势收回手却被Steve牢牢攥住了，他有点不好意思，眼神飘向电视机屏幕，「我才不会跟你打呢，我永远都不会跟小Stevie打架，知道吗？」

-tbc-


End file.
